De l'espoir ?
by So'Unicorn
Summary: Même le plus brisé des hommes doit garder espoir. L'Amour n'est jamais loin. Défi d'écriture avec personnages/pairing imposés.


**DE L'ESPOIR ?**

 _Avengers. Steve/Maria/Loki. Rating K_

La soirée était bien avancée dans le penthouse Stark. Tout le gratin mondain avait été convié en plus de la quasi-totalité du SHIELD, ce qui faisait un joyeux barouf en ce soir de Décembre. D'abord animé de bonne volonté et d'envie de faire plaisir, Steve s'était noyé dans le flot de personnes présentes, se joignant aux conversations et rigolant aux diverses blagues plus au moins drôles de invités. Il avait décidé après les évènements de New-York qu'il était temps de vivre dans le temps présent et de redémarrer sa vie où il l'avait laissé 70 ans plus tôt. Une coupe de champagne à la main, il avait déambulé au milieu de la foule, prenant sur lui à chaque sensation d'étouffement, souriant aux visages reconnaissants, posant avec plaisir sur de nombreuses photos et serra une pléthore de mains tendues. Arrivé sur la mezzanine, il avait retrouvé ses coéquipiers Avengers plus ou moins alcoolisés et animés. Thor s'essayait au snooker, une bouteille d'alcool fort à portée de main, la voix portant à l'autre bout du bâtiment où s'était réfugié son frère, Loki. Steve ne comprenait pas pourquoi le dieu de la foudre insistait tous les jours pour qu'il soit présent. La raison avancée était qu'il pouvait le surveiller mais ce soir, bourré comme il l'était, le super soldat se fit la réflexion qu'il ne pourrait même pas l'empêcher d'ouvrir une canette de soda. Aussi, le blond avait décidé de garder à l'œil le dieu de la malice, même si celui-ci semblait calme en cette froide soirée. Assis sur un canapé, il suivait de loin les exploits alcoolisés de son frère, un air blasé sur le visage, les mains gentiment posées sur ses genoux croisés. Sentant le regard du soldat sur lui, Loki lui lança une œillade lui faisant comprendre qu'il se savait épier et surveiller comme le lait sur le feu. Steve ne cilla pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le dieu se jouait de ses nerfs, prenant souvent la forme de jeunes femmes brunes et pulpeuses au look militaire pour faire craquer l'impassible soldat. Il avait failli baisser sa garde un soir, déprimé et fatigué par sa solitude le brun avait sorti le grand jeu pour le faire tomber dans ses filets, espérant le mettre en appétit avec des attributs féminins défiants l'imagination et les lois de la gravité, mais il avait tenu bon, respectant ses principes. Steve ne détourna les yeux que lorsqu'une personne attrapa son bras pour attirer son attention. Natasha lui souriait, les pommettes rougies par l'alcool et les yeux brillants.

_ Arrête donc de le surveiller comme ça. Pense à toi un peu.

_ Comment tu peux être aussi détendue d'être dans la même pièce que lui après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

La rousse haussa les épaules, la joue appuyée contre l'épaule de Steve.

_ Loki est un enfant. Il a fait une bêtise, il a été puni et voilà. Il ne peut pas être puni toute sa vie. Et puis c'est un Dieu, c'est long une vie de dieu, il doit s'ennuyer.

Et elle s'éclipsa, furetant jusqu'au bar récupérer un autre verre et entama une nouvelle conversation avec le docteur Banner qui s'était mis légèrement à l'écart, préférant à juste cause épargner ses nerfs. Après une rapide vérification vers le dieu, Steve se rapprocha de la table de snooker où un petit rassemblement se tenait. Thor et Tony continuaient de s'affronter, transformant doucement mais surement la partie en strip-snooker. Le dieu blond avait déjà déchiré sa chemise et baissé comme il le pouvait son pantalon alors que Stark arborait son visage de victoire, encore tout habillé, essayant de masquer son air de requin dans un verre de martini. Un mouvement de foule dévoila l'œil noir de Fury à l'autre bout de la table. Droit comme un piquet, il essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme, se répétant inlassablement que c'était les risques du métier que d'embaucher une équipe comme celle-ci et qu'ils avaient bien mérité de se détendre même si ça passait par se prendre une honte monumentale devant la quasi-totalité de la population influente de New-York.

Alors que Thor perdit le droit de garder ses sous-vêtements avec une énième défaite, Steve décida qu'il était temps pour lui de dégager d'ici. Non sans difficulté, il redescendit d'un étage, se dirigeant vers le coin administration de la tour. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier compulsivement les dossiers et vieilles photos qu'il avait récupérés et stockés dans un bureau que Stark lui avait gracieusement attribué dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, par nostalgie ou pas peur d'oublier ses anciens amis. Il allait tourner la poignée de la pièce lorsqu'il entendit des voix provenant du fond du couloir. Gêné d'espionner une conversation où il n'avait pas été convié, Steve fut tenté de repartir d'où il venait sans se faire remarquer mais lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Loki, Steve se figea. Il savait que la sécurité aurait dû être renforcée autour de lui. Il aurait dû intervenir sur le champ, trainer le dieu jusqu'à une pièce sécurisée où il l'aurait enfermé à double tour toute la soirée, postant des sentinelles robotiques devant la porte mais une force le retint. La deuxième voix qui s'élevait était celle de Maria Hill. Pourquoi diable l'Agent Hill discutait à l'écart avec ce criminel ? Honteux mais curieux, Steve se rapprocha de l'angle du couloir, souhaitant connaitre leur sujet de conversation. Il ne pouvait discerner ce qu'ils se disaient mais le ton de la conversation semblait détendu presque _enjôleur_. Arrivé dans l'angle, le soldat pu apercevoir deux corps entrelacés, s'embrasser passionnément, dans l'urgence de se faire démasquer.  
Le cœur serré, Steve fit demi-tour sans bruit, se dirigeant telle une âme en peine vers le bar inférieur. Il y trouva Clint, vautré sur le comptoir une demie douzaine de verres étalée devant lui. La bouche entrouverte, il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles où un prénom revenait de temps à autre mais Steve ne s'attarda pas. Il attrapa la première bouteille qu'il trouva et s'installa dans un coin du bar. Il remplit un verre qu'il piqua dans le meuble et l'avala d'une traite. Même s'il n'avait pas la capacité d'être saoul, il se dit que c'était le geste qui comptait et qu'il finirait par se sentir mieux au bout d'un moment. Une grimace déforma son visage lorsqu'il repensa à la scène qu'il avait espionnée. Non pas que ça le dérangeait de voir deux personnes s'embrasser, même si l'une d'elle était Loki, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'amour lui était décidément interdit. D'abord Peggy, maintenant Maria.

Steve avait toujours bien apprécié Maria. C'était une femme forte, intelligente, qui était capable de tenir tête à Fury et pour ça, il l'a respecté entièrement. Tout comme Peggy tenait tête au général Phillips et à tous les gradés autour d'elle. La première fois que le blond avait fait ce rapprochement, son cœur avait failli lui jaillir hors de la poitrine. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir autant d'admiration et d'affection pour une personne autre que sa Peggy. Mais les faits étaient là, il s'était beaucoup attaché à Maria Hill. Elle avait été très patiente avec lui, lui apportant les différents dossiers qu'il lui avait demandés, lui faisant sa culture sur cette nouvelle époque. Elle l'avait emmené plus d'une fois au cinéma et au musée, se réjouissant d'avoir un homme avec plus de deux neurones à qui parler sans se prendre la tête. Elle venait de plus en plus à leurs soirées, partageant des anecdotes croustillantes sur Fury et le SHIELD en général, créant de nombreux bons souvenirs dans la mémoire de Steve, effaçant ses désillusions et ses douleurs.

Oui, Steve s'était indéniablement attaché à elle. Et voilà qu'elle lui était enlevée, encore une fois. L'Histoire se répétait. Il espéra juste que le dieu ne se jouait pas d'elle… Il avala un autre verre et se noya dans la contemplation du liquide ambrée dans la bouteille. A l'étage, l'ambiance avait monté d'un grand et Stark avait commencé son effeuillage. Thor, nu comme un verre, rigolait à s'en fendre le ventre, déambulant au milieu des apprentis paparazzi munis de leur téléphone portable. Nul doute qu'une drôle de surprise l'attendra au réveil. Désireux de retrouver un semblant de solitude, Steve se dirigea, non sans mal, au travers de la foule en direction de la baie vitrée. La température négative avait dissuadé quiconque d'aller sur la terrasse et c'est tout naturellement que le soldat en avait fait son havre de paix de secours. L'air frais lui fouetta les joues lorsqu'il fit coulisser la vitre et il soupira un grand coup, soulagé de n'être entouré que par les bruits de la ville. Les yeux fermés, il s'étira, dénouant les muscles douloureusement tendus de son dos. Il marcha quelque pas, appréciant la fraicheur. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la rambarde, il distingua une silhouette et eut envie de faire demi-tour. Il ne pouvait donc pas trouver sur cette fichue tour un endroit vide ? Mais quelque chose dans la posture lui était familier. Il s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir détailler plus en détail la personne et fut surpris de constater que c'était Maria. Ses pas crissèrent sur le gravier de la terrasse et elle lui fit face, un sourire étincelant sur le visage lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

_ Besoin d'un peu de solitude ?

Ses yeux brillaient, s'accordant à son collier diamanté, et Steve en eut le souffle coupé. Ici, sur cette tour, le froid rougissant son nez et ses joues complétant sa tenue d'un rouge carmin, Maria Hill était la plus belle chose que Steve avait eu la chance de voir depuis très longtemps. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'appuyant contre la rambarde à ses côtés.

_ Besoin d'un peu d'air.

_ Je te comprends !

Elle repartit dans la contemplation de la ville illuminée, son regard se perdant au loin. Un sourire dansait sur ses lèvres et Steve dut se mordre les siennes. Un frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune femme qui resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Sa robe rouge lui dénudait les bras et le dos et elle ne portait pas de châle. Le blond quitta sa veste en cuir avant de la lui poser sur ses épaules, en bon gentleman, ce que Maria apprécia et remercia d'un sourire et d'un rapide baiser sur la joue. Le cœur de Steve loupa un battement lorsqu'elle posa délicatement sa tête contre son épaule. Il n'osa pas bouger ne souhaitant pas briser le moment par sa maladresse. Ils restèrent un moment immobile, appréciant la présence et la chaleur de l'autre, avant que Steve ne prenne la parole.

_ Je t'ai vu avec Loki.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant un silence gênant pour Steve envahir l'atmosphère. Au bout de longues secondes, elle reprit la parole, regardant le soldat dans les yeux.

_ Nous sommes juste deux personnes seules en quête d'affection.

Son regard pénétrant laissa le blond pantelant. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était rapproché de lui, leurs volutes de buée s'enchevêtrant entre leurs deux visages. Sa main se posa sur la joue de la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'accrocha à ses épaules. Il n'avait jamais rien compris aux femmes, aux signaux qu'elles pouvaient envoyés mais à cet instant, leurs corps se frôlant, leurs haleines se mêlant, les regards soudés, Steve n'hésita pas un instant avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Maria.

Loki sourit devant la scène. Parfois, titiller la jalousie était un bon tremplin aux choses de la vie. Il avait essayé, en vain, de créer un déclic dans la tête du soldat en l'aguichant et avait dû changer sa tactique, mais il avait finalement réussi. Il soupira lorsque le soldat passa son bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme, la rapprochant de son corps musclé. Son cœur le tiraillait. Lui aussi aurait aimé vivre une belle histoire d'amour avec la personne de ses rêves mais il avait décidé qu'il était temps d'arrêter d'être égoïste. Oui, il avait laissé passer la chance de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche avec Steve mais il avait fait sa bonne action : prouver même au plus brisé des hommes que l'espoir existe toujours.

 **FIN**


End file.
